


Little Things

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: It was the little things that made them so much closer. This was a story of these girls in the seasons.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/gifts).



> HAPPY (one day late) BIRTHDAY CLAIRE!!!! Sorry I couldn't get this finished yesterday but I was busy cause of school smh. I hope you enjoy this!!

**I.**

Kaede was very sure Miu hated the rain. The inventor would often complain about accidentally leaving bits and pieces outside and the rain rusting those said pieces. She would have to remake them which Miu really found annoying. In all honesty, Kaede understood that feeling. She would get frustrated whenever she had to constantly redo songs but it felt so much better once she had finished. But now was not the time to think about redoing piano pieces from hundreds of years ago, it was time to help the girl genius, Iruma Miu, relax.

This would prove to be very hard though. Miu hated not doing anything. Despite her looks, she was a very hard working person. Kaede had a few ideas as to how she’d help Miu relax but it all involved some form of running around her lab. The pianist didn’t think Miu would easily let her in without an extremely good reason or blackmail. Suddenly, an idea came into Kaede’s mind. 

The girl ran to Miu’s lab and swung open the doors scaring the girl inside. Miu’s unruly hair basically screamed to Kaede that she hadn’t left the lab for a day or two at most. Kaede walked over to the inventor and whisked her out of the chair and into the rain. She plopped Miu down in front of the lab’s doors and took out an umbrella. Kaede held out her hand for Miu to take. The inventor groaned as she intertwined their fingers together. 

“What are you doing now, Kaeidiot?”

“You’ll see!” 

Miu looked at Kaede questioningly. She had no clue as to what Kaede was going to do but followed along anyways. Soon enough, the two girls were inside of Kaede’s dorm room. The familiar sight made Miu feel a bit more at ease but still cautious. What if there was a huge surprise? Only Kaede knew what would happen.

The pianist sat Miu down onto the bed. Miu’s face flushed and she was clearly nervous. Kaede raised an eyebrow at this.

“W-What are you going to do to… me…”

“We’re just going to have a bit of fun!”

Miu let out a small scream. “F-Fun?!”

“Yeah…?”

“Please! I’m an innocent flower! I’m not ready to get fucked!”

“What are you talking about?” Kaede asked. “We’re just going to binge some stuff.”

“Binge?”

“Yeah those shows you’ve been wanting to watch. You haven’t had any time to watch them so here I am!”

“O-Oh.”

**II.**

“Ugh. Fuck.”

“It’s not good to swear.”

“Well shit. Guess I’m fucking dying for saying fuck.”

“You got me there.”

Miu had finally let Kaede stay in her lab. However, the pianist didn’t realize how hot it would be. Sure, Miu had an A/C in her lab but the heat from things like the welder made it basically useless. Miu even whipped out an entire flamethrower for some reason. Kaede pulled her shirt hoping to cool herself off. It didn’t help though. She was still sweaty as hell and wishing summer would off itself.

Kaede stared at Miu. The inventor was hard at work messing with some strange looking gears. The pianist stood up and walked behind Miu. She basically fell onto the girl and began to wipe her sweat onto Miu’s back.

“What in the fuck?!”

“I’m sweaty….”

“Uh yeah? No shit sherlock? Don’t fucking wipe your nasty ass sweat on me!”

Kaede groaned and continued to rub her face against Miu’s shirt. Miu tried to push Kaede away but the heat made her so much more tired. They both ended up much more sweaty than they were before. 

“Maybe we should go into the dining room… where the A/C and ice cream is...”

“No shit.”

**III.**

Autumn was a wild season. It was windy and the weather was getting so much colder. It was annoying. Kaede fixed her scarf that was falling from her shoulders. It was cold but not cold enough to wear multiple coats. Although, there was one nice thing about autumn. The pianist smiled as she looked at the scenery around her. The trees had a bright color to them, their leaves dropping to the ground. There was a faint nutty smell in the air. The sound of leaves crunching under the girl’s feet was welcome in the near silent park. 

Kaede shivered as a breeze passed through. She pulled out her phone and checked the time, hoping it wasn’t getting too late. The pianist found herself picking up speed as the sky darkened. It turned into a gradient from a vibrant orange to a deep blue. Her eyes fell onto a figure in the distance. A small smile appeared on her face as she approached it.

“Miu, what are you doing out?”

“Looking for you, ya fuckin’ idiot.”

Kaede hummed. She intertwined their fingers and led Miu down the park’s path. It wasn’t too far from the school but it felt like forever when she was with the inventor. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She remembered a small place that would be perfect for just sitting. The pianist turned down a different path and found herself at a small lake. Most people wouldn’t know about this place unless they stumbled upon it on accident or was just walked around the park. The path to it was small and unnoticeable so it was perfect. 

Once Kaede’s dusty pink eyes landed on the crystal water of the lake, her eyes widened. She had visited this place once but it was still just as amazing as the first time she has seen it. The sunset was reflected on the lake’s surface. All of it seemed so much better just because Kaede was with someone she loved. Kaede eventually found herself staring at the inventor.

“The fuck is up,” Miu asked.

“Nothing,” Kaede said, a somewhat goofy grin on her face. “You’re just amazing.”

“The fuck is up with you bein’ mushy and shit?”

The pianist hummed. “I wonder…”

**IV.**

A single breath was all it took to create a cloud of mist in the air. The light snowfall was somewhat inconvenient. Kaede wrapped her coat tighter around her body, hoping to be warmer in the unforgiving winter day. She looked up at the grey sky wishing it was a beautiful spring day. Sticking her hands into her pockets, the pianist moved forward. 

All around her was a sea of people pushing her around the small sidewalk. She shoved past the crowd and finally found herself at her destination. It was a small bakery, its windows covered in a thin layer of frost. Kaede pulled the door open, a small bell ringing letting the workers know someone had walked in. The smell of fresh bread and sweets had hit her once she stepped into the bakery. Behind the counter, a friendly old woman smiled at her. Kaede waved at her and began to look at the selection of treats.

Kaede’s eyes landed on a small vanilla cake. It was nice and simple, a white frosting topped with a strawberry. The pianist grabbed a tray and picked up two cakes. One for herself and another for her girlfriend. She brought them up to the counter and paid the old woman.

“Are these both for yourself?”

Kaede let out a small giggle,”Oh no, I’m buying one for myself and another person.”

“Oh…! Have a nice night then miss. I hope that special someone enjoys my cake.”

“I’m sure she will!” Kaede waved at the woman.

She stepped out of the store, the cold wind making her shiver. Kaede rushed back to the academy, smiling at what waited for her there. The dark outline of the dorms was just up ahead. She basically ran into the dorms. Kaede pulled out her key and unlocked the door to her room. She dropped her bags then walked across to Miu’s room. The pianist knocked on the door and Miu had opened it. The inventor was surprised to see Kaede with a bag of something. Kaede headed into the room and sat down, pulling out the cakes.

“The hell is this?”

“Cakes! It’s a nice way to spend almost Christmas with you.”

“Damn. Nice thinkin’, Kaeidiot.”

Kaede pouted, although unable to keep a smile from forming. “I thought I told you to stop using that nickname!”

“At least lemme use it once in awhile! It reminds me of when we met. Although that shit wasn’t great.”

“You don’t say.”

The girls sat there and ate the small cake. In a hour or two, they were in Miu’s bed drifting to sleep. Kaede felt Miu’s breath on her neck. The pianist smiled before closing her eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
